


Art: The love you make is equal to the love you take

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1930's, After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Attempted Murder, F/F, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation, Separations, Traditional Media, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art for  Emrys MK's ACBB 2018.  Nine pastel drawings and a dividerThree years ago Merlin was cruelly forced to leave Arthur under false pretenses. Now separated by the English Channel—Arthur in post-Edwardian England and Merlin in Les Années Folles of Paris—both are left reeling and resigned. They have little hope of absolution, but when Merlin’s mother gets sick, everything changes. Merlin returns to Camelot, Arthur discovers how ruthless family members can be, and in the end…





	Art: The love you make is equal to the love you take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Love You Make is Equal to the Love You Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247101) by [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK), [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> It was so lovely to have the opportunity to pair up with the wonderful Emyrs Mk. There is something very special when someone approaches you and likes your work enough to want to collaborate with you, I hope the art has lived up to expectations and fully complements your wonderful story. It was so much fun researching the time period and the fashions of the time. 
> 
> I could not have done this without the infinite patience and talent of my beta, Merlinsdeheune who always know how to make my art better.
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for keeping this fest alive, ACBB is one of my favourite fests and reading all the stories and seeing beautiful art over the years was my inspiration to start to art for the fandom.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shine and BBC own the show but not the legends or our hearts.

[ ](https://imgur.com/mhkHk3M)

 [](https://imgur.com/2ro9MbK)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/EEXxeev)

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/9fvSVsh)

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/CApxPHP)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/qlVZ3f7)

 

Divider

 

Here is an alternative title page in blue - MK liked the red one as she felt the colour represented Arthur (can't argue with that!)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/V3bESOD)

**Author's Note:**

> The manor house exterior and interior is actually based on a building near to me that I pass on the way to work - I actually attended a wedding there a few weeks ago, it was so strange being there I could not help but think of Merlin and Arthur.  
> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you liked what you saw


End file.
